Nacht Der Untoten
by Happishinsesaiza
Summary: Gundams these days. CODxGundam00


**Nacht Der Untoten**

**I do not own Gundam 00 or Call of Duty**

**Location: Somewhere in Germany**

**Date: Unknown**

**1st GN unit**

**Exia, Kyrios, Dynames and Virtue sent to investigate signal disturbances**

Quiet. Quietness. Absolute Quietness surrounded an abandoned building in a place somewhere in Germany. Abandoned for reasons but once in a while, you can hear the moans and screams of creatures. Creatures that do not exist. Creatures that were believed to exist in certain religion.

A bolt of lighting struck the area. What could it be? Could it be the creatures that "exist"? Or could it be just a occasional lighting strike? Nobody knows for sure. Only one thing is certain. The creatures have come. Yes. Come for fresh meat. One might assume but what is the lighting bolt got to do with the creatures. No one knows. This is the story.

"Urgh! What the hell? Where is this? Arrrgh!"

_(A couple hours later)_

Exia awoken to the strange room where there were no one else except his team mates Kyrios, Virtue and Dynames. He shook them up and they also answered the same question. They were in a room with five "windows" and it was boarded up for each window. There were also two chalk markings of the guns on the walls but they did not know what it was then. Also there was a door that had an unfinished "HELP" sign on it. A strange marking appeared and a wall was marked with the Roman numeral for one. The four Gundams felt something in their hands and looked down to find a M1911 in their hands. "What the frick? The hell is this shit supposed to be?" Dynames said clearly not impressed. Virtue immediately started analysing the gun "It appears that the gun that we are holding is a M1911 pistol with 8 rounds per clip and we have 4 more clips." Now everybody was confused. "What the hell?" Kyrios said out aloud. Curios by his words, everybody looked at the window and saw a human-like figure with glowy eyes that started to approach him. "Hey dude! Any idea where are we?" Dynames asked the approaching figure. It went right up to the board and started to tear it down. Everybody was now very confused by what the figure was doing. They heard a few more thumps and soon there were five figures approaching them. "Damn it shoot them!" Destiny ordered the confused Gundams. The five figures soon dropped dead. The marking on the wall started to disappear. Virtue analysed the bodies and confirmed that they were zombies. "S.O.B" Kyrios said. They soon felt another thing on their arms. There was a number engraved on it saying 1065, 870, 750 and 580 respectively. The strange marking appeared again and said two. Exia guessed that they need to repair the boards. The marking on their arms changed again and Exia guessed that for every board that they repair, they get 10 points. He calculated the total to be 300 points. The next wave came and tried to tear down the window but were stopped by the efforts of the four Gundams. Exia looked at the chalk markings of the Kar98k and the M1 Carbine and found that the cost for the weapons varies. He bought both weapons and his points show that he has only 70 points left. Shrugging his shoulders, he tried out both weapons on the zombies. The marking disappeared and had three on it. He took a shot with his Kar98k and concluded that it is suitable for Dynames. "Dynames. Catch." Exia told Dynames who caught the rifle with ease. He then tried the M1 Carbine and concluded that it was best suited with him.

_(A few rounds later) _

"Damn this is tiring." Kyrios said. The marking was now 10. "I think that we should move to the help room." Virtue offered. "Good advice Virtue" Exia returned. The wall had the words Cost: 1000 Points. Virtue opened the door and rushed to the tow windows. He bought a Double-Barrelled Shotgun for 1200 points and went to gib zombies. Kyrios then bought a Thompson for 1500 points. Dynames went to the mystery box and swapped out the Kar98k for the PTRS-41. Exia went to the mystery box next and grabbed a Ray Gun but decided to keep it and tried the mystery box again for a STG-44. The zombies came through the spawning room windows and through the help room wall. "Shit." Kyrios muttered and shot the zombies that were coming form the wall. By Round 20, they were upstairs near to the sniper cabinet and the Trench Gun buy zone. Exia had his Ray Gun out, Dynames had the Trench Gun, Kyrios had the MG42 and the Browning M1919. Virtue had the Panzerschreck. They braced themselves for the next wave. The zombies were now sprinting towards the Gundams. They started firing but a lighting bolt appeared and transported them away to another location.

Quiet. Quiet. Absolutely quiet is the house but will they be back?

**Until then さようなら (Bye)**

**Wow had to write three stories today whew glad thats over**

**Next week find out what happens to the group in Downfall and I wont be publishing Verruckt next week but the week after next so like probably about wedesday to thursday **


End file.
